Hannah's World Tour!
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Sequel to SMiH. Miley and the gang jetset across Europe, Asia and Australia in a superawesome concert series. But when problems come to threaten careers, reputations and relationships, it's up to them to makes things better. R&R please!


**HANNAH MONTANA: Hannah's World Tour!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana _and its characters and places. Its exclusive rights belong to the Disney Channel and the people behind it. I do not know the Jonas Brothers nor do I have contact with them. They are under Hollywood Records. None of these happenings and conversations have happened in real life. Any song to be featured here is not my creation, unless I say so.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**We're Not in Malibu Anymore...**

_Miley's Point of View_

"I am actually standing on a floor in a room of hotel in _Paris_!" my best friend Lilly Truscott declared, collapsing on the soft bed. She said _Paris _with a thick French accent, one that I wasn't even aware that she'd had.

"Yes, Lil," my other best friend, Oliver Oken, told her. "We all know that. I think the whole world does. Can you please stop yelling about it every now and then?" He rolled his eyes.

I smirked. Who can blame Ollie? That was Lilly's fifty-sixth announcement that she was spending three and a half days in _tres _awesome Paris. But who can blame Lilly, either? She'd written Paris on her list of places that she'd been dying to visit, and at the top, too. As for me? When I came here, I meant business.

No, really.

I was here to have the first leg of my first-ever world tour as teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. I planned to take France and all its citizens by storm, and joining me are the way-cool Jonas Brothers.

But don't get me wrong. I was here to enjoy and go sight-seeing, too. And not to mention go _shopping!_ That's because away from the limelight, Hannah Montana is actually Miley Stewart, a regular brunette whose only similarity to Hannah is her nationality. But aside from that?

Nothing, none at all.

You could say my alter-ego and I are complete opposites. And how am I to disagree? She's blond, I'm dark-haired. She's famous while the popular girls at my school label me a certified dork. She can sing, and while I really _do _sing, I wasn't famous for that. Instead, I just sit back and let others (i.e., Amber and Ashley) steal the spotlight.

But enough about that. Back to the story.

"But can I at least yell about being at the Eiffel Tower?" Lilly asked, jumping around on the bed.

"Who wouldn't?" was my reply.

Just then, all four Jonas Brothers arrived. Joe, particularly, went up to Lilly and gave her a short kiss.

Need I tell you that Lilly was currently dating Joe? It had something to do with the fact that she and Oliver also dated. It was all tangled up, but they've gotten past that and worked it out.

"Hey," I greeted. "How's your first few minutes in Paris?"

"Oh, we've been here before," Kevin replied, not really answering the question. "Um," he added lamely, not wanting to seem like a bragger, "I mean, great! Our friend just called us and told us to meet her right now."

"What _friend_?" asked a voice from the room beside ours. It was Lana George, a friend we met that summer. She was dating Nick, and hearing about a so-called female friend of the boys made her jealous. At least, that's what I thought.

"Oh, I think you'll like her," Nick replied, keeping us in suspense.

"Yeah," Joe added. "We're going over to the Stravinsky Fountain. That's our meeting place."

"Want to come with?" Kevin asked.

"There's too many of us," my brother, Jackson, said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who said you were gonna come?" When he started to take it seriously and look hurt, I gave him a smile. "Come on, Jackson. I was joking."

Jackson nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right. 'Course you were."

"I think I'll just stay here and enjoy the view of the city," Lana said, parting the curtains to reveal the said view. "I wouldn't want to ruin the moment by going to a place I can see some other time!"

"Oh, Jake! Yoo-hoo..." a voice, much like Lana's, spoke from the room beside ours.

Lana slapped her forehead. "Speaking of ruining the moment," she muttered under her breath. "Um, Lanie, we already talked about this, _remember_? You're not supposed to do obsessive actions towards Jake, since he's already dating Miley!"

First things first. Lanie George was Lana's twin sister, only she had blue and green highlights in her hair. She was really crazy, and sometimes she brings me to wonder if it was all an act. She's also way obsessed with Jake Ryan.

Jake Ryan is the star of the television show _Zombie High. _He came to Seaview Middle School, my school last year, to lead a normal teenage life. We developed a friendship and, eventually, a romantic relationship.

"I think I won't come, either," Oliver said.

Lilly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm too tired from the flight."

"Guess that leaves the two of us," I told Jake, who immediately nodded like a bobble-head at the sight of Lanie, which was probably the reason why.

ooHMoo

Minutes later, there we were, all six of us, in the Jonas boys' car, with Kevin in the driver's seat, Joe in the front seat and Nick, Jake, Frankie and I sharing the back seat. Nick and Jake sat on either side of me while Frankie sat on my lap.

"What's this Stravinsky Fountain thingy, anyway?" I asked.

Nick flipped through his guidebook. "Says here, it's a fountain with all these colorful figures. The sculptures represent the works of the famous composer, the one which the fountain was named after. Here's a picture," he told me, showing me a full-page picture of a colorful elephant head on top of the fountain, among other statues. It looked pretty anxious.

"Wow," I said. "That looks really cool."

"Sure does," Jake agreed, looking at the picture.

Frankie scratched his head. "Is that a sheep, or something?" he asked.

Nick laughed. "No, Frank, it's an elephant, see?"

"Looks more like a sheep to me," Frankie said.

We all shrugged and just looked around. The whole city was like this huge museum where you can see great things everywhere you turn.

I was still busy admiring a building when Joe yelled, "We're here!"

I turned my head to see the fountain. I think it took me a few good seconds to regain composure, since the fountain was _glorious. _My favorite was the cartoon-like mermaid.

"Why didn't I bring a camera?" Kevin and I whined at the same time.

Nick was staring at a sculpture of a huge pair of lips spitting water out into the fountain, with one eyebrow raised. "Whoa," was all he could manage to say, but it said it all: The fountain was one of the must-sees in Paris.

Frankie was laughing at most of the sculptures, but when he caught sight of the creepy-looking skull, he came running towards Kevin.

"You know," Jake said, "I've been here lots of times before, but I've only seen this now."

"Yeah, I've never heard of it," I replied, still staring at the sculptures.

I forgot for a moment that we were here to meet the boys' friend. I think anyone with an appreciation for art would. I looked around, taking it all in. I imagined telling everyone that I spent my first few minutes in Paris looking at quirky figures on top of a fountain, and they'd all say, "Stravinsky Fountain? Isn't that near Rico's, or something? No figures there..."

I smiled at the thought. Most kids in Malibu, at least kids from Seaview, were not really that worldly. All they care about are their Sidekicks or their phones or their iPods and they forget other things like art and classical music. It was pretty pathetic.

"What a pity," I said out loud, meaning what I'd thought of just then.

"A pity?" Jake asked. "The fountain? Are you out of your mind?"

"I didn't mean the fountain," I told him. "I meant our friends back in Malibu. I think that instead of appreciating this fountain and being awestruck, they'd be weirded out or just be like, whatever. You know?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

Joe lit up. "Hey, I think she's here..."

That was when I remembered what I was _really _here for.

I began scanning the crowd for the friend, when my eyes landed on a familiar blond head. The head belonged to a girl posing in front of the mermaid.

And the girl was none other than...

"...Mandy!" Joe yelled, waving his hands. "Over here!"

The girl looked at Joe and waved. "Hey!"

All four boys came running to her and they all hugged. They started talking at the same time. It must have been because they haven't seen each other for quite some time.

As I looked at her, all I could think of was the fact that she and Joe had a special something once upon a time. My mind went back to the big whirlwind that happened during the past month.

Why was I getting the feeling that she'd somehow cause some trouble in the group?

_Uh-oh, _I thought.

_Here we go again. _

(**A/N: **That was the first chapter to your _Seven Minutes _sequel! Would Miley turn out to be right? Would Mandy _really _cause some problems? Find out in the following chapters! Thanks for the awesome reviews you've given me while I was writing _Seven Minutes in Heaven. _I couldn't have gone this far without you! You all _rock! _Please review this one! Tell me which countries you'd like Miley and the boys to tour in. I've got the line-up, but I'm willing to make changes if it's for the better. Oh, yeah. What did you guys think of Lanie? Any guesses on what'll happen to her? That'll be all. Thanks again!)


End file.
